Herobrine (Part II): Judgement Day
Have I started something wrong? Have I pulled the wrong lever? I cannot be mistakened, but... it seems that my days are getting much much worse than I ever thought. During the cold nights, I would find many undead things wander aimlessly throughout an eye can see from afar. There were these insects that were big as if they are mutated. But what I am most afraid of: will he return? What does he want? A day ago, I was risking on going to a cave to search some diamonds. During my mining session, a strong wind blew inside the cave, which is oddly strange as I never felt wind go inside caves. He appears right on the distance, staring at me. I don't know if he is staring, but his eyes are empty. White and illuminating. I felt my heart tremble as I was tempted to escape the cave. I blinked, he disappeared. Could it just be another dream? It felt like no dream. The fog is slightly overwhelming, and I am worried of something that I might not expect. The wind blows as the wooden boards of my house creak. The door opens recklessly by itself as wind blows inside. I feel being watched. Until a book appeared. It was near my reaching distance. I grab it and I opened as I try to read it. The first fifteen pages of it were blank, but in the sixteenth page or so, I saw mysterious words and mumbling sentences I can't describe. "Czgk hz KGZVNZ!" "Cvqz D nxvmzy tjp?" I am curious to what it said. Afraid and confused? What was it saying? Suddenly, I appeared into this hell-like place. Lava is everwhere. Red stones and rocks are scattered around the place as if it was a cave. I cannot move. I could only speak. I screamed for help. Nobody came. I screamed again. Nobody came. I screamed once more. Nobody came. My body can't handle the heat of this place. Moments later, he appears right in the distance. He spoke on a gurgled unknown language. I couldn't understand a single thing to what he said. He walk towards me. I was startled by this and I am struggling to move. "DON'T LEAVE ME" "PLEASE DON'T" "PLEASE SAVE ME" "IF YOU SAVE ME, I WILL SAVE YOU" "OR I WILL SAVE YOU, THEN YOU CAN SAVE ME" "PLEASE... DON'T LEAVE A HELPLESS CHILD BEHIND" "I'M BEGGING YOU" "Wake up..." I woke up. I was sleeping on the floor. The door is moving recklessly. The rain is really strong. I stood up. I saw many monsters outside running away from something. Feeding my curiousity, I looked outside. I see many things happen: fire raining from the sky, monsters killing each other, and most of all, HE'S there. Should I save him? Wake up... Wake up..... Wake up........ ... Do you think I can save you? ... I just told you... Wake up... Category:Creepypasta Category:Herobrine Category:JustJuuno Category:JustJuuno Category:JustJuuno